


The Keeper [Podfic]

by Jenwryn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a monarch's obligation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Keeper [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/64303) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



**Length:** 0:02:51  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/keeper) (2.6 MBs)  
Link takes you to Jinjurly's Audiofic Archives.


End file.
